The Berenstain Bears in the Dark
The Berenstain Bears in the Dark is the tenth Living Books CD-Rom from 1999, and it was based on the 1982 book written by Stan & Jan Berenstain, and this CD-Rom was released in October 18th, 1999. Plot The story opens in the library, where Sister Bear impatiently waits for Brother Bear to check out a book. He finds a book titled The Case of the Crying Cave, and Sister remarks that it sounds scary, and by contrast, borrows a much more cutesy book. Once they get home, both start to read their books, but Sister gets a little bored with hers, and begins reading with Brother. Brother begins to dramatize the book, and makes a howling noise that freaks out Sister. When they go to bed that night, Sister begins to picture dark things as spooky, and has trouble sleeping. Brother then makes a wailing noise, which causes her to cry for help. Mama and Papa rush into the kids' bedroom, tripping over each other, and Sister falls down on top of them. Mama and Papa try to convince her that there's nothing to be afraid of, but it doesn't do any good at all, and both siblings fight whether to sleep with the lights on or off. The next morning, the Bear family is too tired to do anything. This finally leads to Papa explaining that her imagination has been taking control of her and making the dark look spooky. He takes her upstairs to the attic, and she tries not to let her imagination take her over. She soon begins to learn that she was only fooling herself and there was really nothing to be afraid of the dark. Papa proceeds to show her his old night light, telling her that even he was afraid of the dark once, which puts Sister Bear in disbelief. She goes back downstairs and decides to finish reading the rest of The Case of the Crying Cave. She gets disappointed when the wailing noise heard in the book turned out to just be wind, and remarks about this to Brother that night. The story has ended with Brother Bear feeling a little uneasy about the darkness, and deciding that maybe he's had quite enough mysteries for a while. Characters *Brother Bear *Sister Bear *Mama Bear *Papa Bear *The scouts (from The Case of the Crying Cave) *The firefly (running gag) Pages *Introduction *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 *10 *11 *12 Mini-games *Sister & Papa's Animal-Cave Match *Brother's Picture Jumble Trivia * This is the first title to use a 640 x 480 resolution, in comparison to the 512 x 384 resolution of the previous titles. * A prototype of "Stellaluna", and the "Green Eggs & Ham" demo appears on this disc, due to it not being released at the same time. It even includes a click point that didn't make it into the final. *A fair amount of the animations are reused from The Berenstain Bears Get in a Fight, including the "The End" screen, the Options screen, and the Quit screen. * Not counting Arthur's Birthday V2, this is the last game to use the wizard animation in the credits. * Like the [[The Berenstain Bears Get in a Fight|other Berenstain Bears game,]] it's been out of print for very long, and it is really difficult to find. Gallery bekindrewind - 2013 Sadie Poster.png Category:Living Books Games